DPA020: Bonus Story: The Tale of Hareta and Shaymin
is the 5th and final chapter of Volume 4 of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Synopsis In this bonus story, Professor is asked something things about Shaymin by a reporter but the reporter has no success as Professor Rowan doesn't know a lot and walks away. Meanwhile Hareta and Mitsumi are on their way to the next city and Hareta catches a Chingling. Hareta falls from a cliff and Mitsumi goes to help him but under the cliff, they meet the Legendary Pokémon Shaymin. Chapter Plot Professor Rowan gets interviewed by a reporter about the "phantom Pokémon" Shaymin and Professor Rowan says that he has no idea what it might be but that it is the gratitude Pokémon. The reporter thanks the professor and she walks away while Professor Rowan wonders who will solve the mystery about the phantom Pokémon. Hareta and Mitsumi are on a cliff and Hareta catches his new Pokémon, Chingling, and Mitsumi says that he should quit catching Pokémon because they need to go. Hareta tells her that he wants to catch one more and sees a Pokémon in bushes down the cliff. Hareta jumps to the bushes and tells Mitsumi that he is fine but the rocks under him break, causing him to fall down. Mitsumi is concerned about Hareta and Hareta is at the bottom of the cliff. Piplup points on his head and it reveals that Shaymin is on Hareta's head. The Pokémon talks to Hareta and Hareta tells it that he is sorry from taking it away from its home and that he will take it back. Hareta grabs his PokéDex and discovers that the Pokémon on his head is Shaymin, the gratitude Pokémon. Hareta wonders what that means but doesn't really care and starts climbing upwards. Mitsumi is climbing down because she is concerned about Hareta and states that Hareta should calm down for once before doing something. Mitsumi falls down and grabs a rock before she falls down the cliff. The rock however reveals to be Graveler's mouth and Mitsumi runs off down the cliff. Hareta is climbing up but sees Mitsumi being chased by a Graveler and runs with her. He asks what happend and Mitsumi responds that she has waken up a sleeping Graveler. Piplup uses Hydro Pump to chase the Graveler away and Mitsumi thanks Hareta for saving her. They hear some noise and they wonder what it is but reveals to be many Graveler. Mitsumi orders Hareta to lie down and she shields them from the Graveler but Shaymin uses an attack, calming them all down. Mitsumi thanks Shaymin for doing that and Hareta tells her to not mess around with the Pokémon anymore in which Mitsumi gets angry. Hareta however sees that Mitsumi is through a lot and thanks Mitsumi for helping him everytime, in which Mitsumi gets surprised what Hareta just said to her. Shaymin tells Hareta that they have arrived at the place it wanted to be and both Hareta and Mitsumi thanks Shaymin for everything. Professor Rowan is watching the television in which it talks about the sudden appearance of many flowers. Professor Rowan laughes and states that it is Shaymin's works and that someone must be filled with gratitude, referring to Hareta and Mitsumi. Gallery Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! volume 4 chapters